Whatever Happens
by Elvish Princess
Summary: Though Prince Legolas and Princess Andrial may not know their future together...though there's no rush for they never grow old...Whatever Happens between the two of them..They will always have each other to care for and hold. Or maybe Not! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize….thought I do own Andrial and Annadel.  
  
Feedback: You are more the welcome to give ideas or leave your opinion of the story.  
  
Author Note: You readers are also welcomed to view my Orlando Bloom site for those Orli fans out there. www.club-bloom.cjb.net  
  
Whatever Happens  
  
By: The Elvish Princess  
  
Email: andria_luvbug@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter One  
  
On a fine spring day, an elvish prince, waited patiently as can be expected for his best friend, who is his cousin, to arrive safely in Mirkwood. In the letter she sent him, it said she was bringing a friend that I would meet when she arrives. It also stated that he should get his bow and quivers ready, because she has improved greatly in archery.  
  
"Father when will they arrive?" prince Legolas asked impatiently. "I haven't seen Anna since last Spring. She has challenge me to a game of archery, she claims to have gotten better at it!"  
  
"I wouldn't give yourself the gold just yet son." King Thranduil told his son. "Her father has told me while living in Lorien, her skills have tripled since arriving there!"  
  
"I'm sure it has, Anna isn't that slow in learning. Though I believe she should have learned all she needed in Rivendale! She also told me she was bringing a friend along with her, and that she has a surprise for me beside her improved skills in archery!"  
  
"A surprise one you just might indeed enjoy!" Thranduil stated. He smiled to himself because he was in on the surprise as well.  
  
"You know what it might be then father? Please tell me father?" inquired the young prince.  
  
"Thy lips our sealed, I vowed that not one word would be uttered from thy mouth!" The king teased his prince.  
  
"Well, then I shall wait in the garden, so I can see them come in!"  
  
Legolas wandered around the garden till he found a bench that gave him a good view of their arriving guest. All the while sitting there, noble women that lived around the palace, were walking through the garden. Bowing when appropriate, some even flirting with the soon to be King. Only one girl was brave enough to confront him though.  
  
"Well, good day dear prince!" a lady elf bowed before Legolas.  
  
"Good day Lady Lila. What brings you here, walking alone in the garden?"  
  
"Just taking a stroll around the palace. What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for my cousin to arrive!"  
  
"Oh she's coming back again!" the prince can sense the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Lady Annadel shall be joining me all spring, with a guest! And I believe that is them approaching now!" Legolas bowed to the lady and dashed down the hall to the front door of the palace.  
  
"Anna, Anna!"  
  
"Legolas!" She came running with a new found speed to her cousin.  
  
"I've missed you so, the rest of the seasons are no fun with out you around!"  
  
"The same with out you. Who is it that you have brought for me to met?"  
  
"Leg's, I would like you to meet my best friend Andrial, Andi for short!"  
  
The most beautiful person stood before me, her enchanting blue eyes that look intently into my soul. Her lengthy wavy blonde hair that flowed all the way down her back. Her small yet proud petite figure showed to me that she was tired from their journey. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Quel re arwenamin, I hope you had a safe trip on the way to Mirkwood?" I bowed before her in a respectful way.  
  
"All was expected as normal Legolas!" she stood in her spot, not bowing before royalty, though I could careless.  
  
"My lady you do not speak to "Royalty" so informal, this is Prince Legolas, soon to be Crowned Ruler of Mirkwood." A guard corrected her in her ways. She stood there stunned as she didn't know who he was, was this his doing that she was being chastised.  
  
"Well excuse me, and maybe next time you shouldn't address me so informal for I am the descent of Celeborn and Galadriel, rulers of Lothlórien!" she stated right back at the guard. Now it was everyone else's turn to be stunned even Legolas. Only Anna was sanding amused at the outburst of her friend. 'I knew she couldn't hold her ways back long enough to get into the palace' she thought 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Where is Lady Andrial?" I asked. 'I knew she looked familiar to me, but I would have never guess she was Galadriel's daughter.' I thought.  
  
"She wanted to be alone in her room. She just upset about something." Anna replied to my question.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Don't worry Leggy, you'll find out sooner or later!" Anna got up off my bed and started to head towards my door.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the Surprise you said you have for me?"  
  
"Maybe, you'll have to wait till the banquet tonight, to find out what it is. Now finish getting dress, while I go tidy up a bit and check on my friends.""  
  
"Yeah sure. See you down stairs!" She left my room, leaving me to finish getting ready for tonight  
  
~*Else where in the Palace*~  
  
Andrial's personal view  
  
"Hey Andi are you in there?" Anna asked while peeking her head through my door.  
  
"Yes, Anna, I am!" She opened the door fully, so she could step inside my room.  
  
"Andi are you alright. I know this morning wasn't the best time, but Legolas isn't that bad, given the chance."  
  
"I don't want to give him a chance, I want to go home!" I shouted.  
  
"Look, your mother and King Thranduil went through a lot to this could work. And now you're being selfish. Just come down for the banquet." She walked out my door and slammed it shut. Oh how am I going to get out of this  
  
~*At the Banquet*~  
  
Legolas' personal view  
  
I sat impatiently at my fathers right side, with an empty seat at my other side and an empty seat next to my father's other side. Everyone was in deep conversation with the trumpet sounded and all was quiet as the two ladies entered the room. I never seen Anna look so girl like, that's a look I can get use to too. And then I saw Andrial, the fairest being I have ever seen. I looked so beautiful, I could tell I wasn't to only male elf that thought so.  
  
"Your Majesty!" both ladies bowed before the king. Then taking their seats. To Legolas' surprise Andrial set in the empty seat next to him and not Anna.  
  
"Lle maa quell. You look good" I spoke softly to her.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." She said firmly.  
  
"Amin hiraetha,I'm sorry if I insulted you in anyway!"  
  
"It is your manners that offends me Prince!" She went back to eating her supper.  
  
"Those are bold words, coming from one who is a Princess of Lorien." She never replied to my comment so I left it at that and finish eating my supper as well.  
  
The trumpets sounded off again, and my father arose from his seat, as if he were about to give a speech.  
  
"My good and wonderful elves, and honor guests. The King of Gondor, Aragorn. Friend of my son Gimli son of Gloin. Thank you all for joining us on the festive night. I brought you all together to give you wonderful news." He turned to Legolas and Andrial. "Arise Prince of Mirkwood, and Princess of Lothlórien!" they followed the kings command, though Legolas looked a bit puzzled. "Tonight each one of you, will witness the coming together of two kingdoms, Mirkwood and Lothlórien. It is my pleasure to inform you that during coming of the first Snowfall, Prince Legolas will then betroth Princess Andrial, and Mirkwood will have a Queen once more!"  
  
" Aaye Taren Legolas, Aaye Tarien Andrial" Hail Prince, and Hail Princess  
  
Everyone cheered at the happy news. While all Legolas could think to say was "WHAT?" How and when could this happened, surely this couldn't be the surprise Anna and my father had in mind. He looked to Andrial for the answers, because she didn't seem to be surprised with the news. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Did you know of this arrangement Princess?" I questioned her.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't know, it's been planed for a long time, while you were off on that quest of the ring!" she huffed back at me.  
  
"But that's just it, I didn't know, Anna only said that it was a surprise and I would find out at the banquet, but I didn't expect this sort of surprise. I mean I don't want to get married. I have other things to do then look after my wife."  
  
"Well it's not like I care for the matter either! I'm only here cause my mother made me come here against my wishes. And I don't want to be your wife, more then you don't want me as a wife Prince Legolas. I rather live a mortal life and die, then to be your wife for all eternity!" she screamed at me, which caught the court off guard. She dismissed herself from the banquet and ran out of the room as if she was being chased.  
  
"Well this didn't go as we hoped Anna!" The king addressed her.  
  
"Father, if I may speak openly. Why in Vala would you want me to get married. I'm not ready to settle down, there is more of the world that I wish to see. And why arrange it, if I wanted to settle down why not let me choose? Do you not trust my judgment?" I questioned my father.  
  
"Son, it is not that I don't trust your judgment, it's just time isn't getting in younger or older for are kind. I can't not remain king for all eternity. Thy time has come for thee to rise and be crowned king. And in doing so, a king must have a woman who is fit to be Queen. When Anna told me of this Princess Andrial, who is never to be Queen, because she isn't the eldest to inherit all of Lothlórien. I contacted Galadriel and asked if she can depart with her daughter so that she may be Queen of Mirkwood. And she was as delighted as I was when thinking of the idea. Legolas you must know, that if Galadriel didn't think of you as a fit husband then she wouldn't have trusted you with her youngest daughter."  
  
"I am well aware of that father, but I don't want to be married, at least not right now father! And I can tell that my wife to be is already unhappy with me, I can't marry someone that I don't love and they don't return the love back."  
  
"That is true son, that's why you have until the First Snowfall, to win your brides love. I wouldn't be doing this son if I didn't know what's best for you."  
  
"Whatever father. Now if you excuse me, I wish to be alone for a while." I got up and headed towards my room. I can't believe everything that's has just happened Though I have no clue why I'm upset the way I am. I get to marry the most beautiful elf I have ever laid eyes upon. I just don't know the first thing about being a husband, I already know she doesn't like me, though I have now clue why she would feel that way about me. This is going to be one long year.  
  
~*Some where in the Garden*~  
  
Andrial's personal view  
  
"Mani marte lle?What happened with you What did you say to Legolas Andi?" Anna asked. I can tell she was furious with me.  
  
"You're not the one that has to marry a complete, self-center, egotistical elf, that you don't even know!"  
  
"Look, Legolas is anything but self-centered and egotistical. He's a great elf, that can take care of a kingdom and a wife. If I didn't believe Legolas could do this, I wouldn't have supported your mom's and the kings' decision on this. Legolas is a great person, you just have to get to know him, you don't even have to do that, just go talk to him with out screaming your head off."  
  
"You saw what happened this morning, his guard completely put me in place, like I was set up or something."  
  
"Legolas had nothing to do with that. He doesn't like the thought of being a Prince. See if you talked to him, you would know that by now."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him. I just want to go home to Lothlórien. I want to go back to the people that really love me. Go home to Dondel, I know he's as heartbroken as I am. This whole thing is stupid, and you know it. Marriage is supposed to be about loving the person till death. It was never meant to be arranged."  
  
"Look Andi, forget about Don, he could never give you everything you deserve!"  
  
"He gave me love, that's more than Legolas can ever give me!"  
  
"You don't know that, Legolas is shy guy around women, once…" I had to interrupt her there.  
  
"Um…Excuse me, but did you not see the way he was acting with all the ladies tonight, shy indeed Ann."  
  
"He was just acting, he has to be that way. I have known Legolas my whole life. Once he gets to know you more, I can almost guarantee that he'll love you even more the Don ever did."  
  
"We'll see about that. We have a whole year together unfortunately!" I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I have to marry him! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Wonder what is going to become of this matter. Surely I could love a creature with beauty such as Andrial's. She is every thing I ever wanted in a woman that is just being handed to me freely. Of course not completely freely, she's here against her will. And though I had no clue of this decision that has been bestowed upon Andrial and I, I can't help but feel partly to blame.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Come In?" Who's coming to my door this late in the evening.  
  
"Prince, may I have a word with you please?" Andrial's head appeared in my door.  
  
"Oh sure my lady, come on in. You of all people I wasn't expecting to open my door."  
  
"Your right on that Prince Legolas. I'm still in shock myself."  
  
"Please my lady, just call me Legolas. And Please excuse the guard earlier, he was only doing what he was trained in, and I myself, would just like to be Legolas, though the guards refuse my edict to my fathers."  
  
"So I've been told, look all I'm here for is to apologize for what I said to you at the banquet. I now know that you had nothing to do with this situation we're in, and I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did."  
  
"Don't worry tarienamin my princess, I know that we can work this out!"  
  
"That's just it Legolas, we can't work this out, you may have my body, but my heart and spirit belongs to another elf, who returns the love ten folds. Could you give me that Legolas?"  
  
"Uma Yes…"  
  
"No you couldn't Legolas. Your only attracted to beauty, and it's not your fault, because it is the elvish way of life. But I love the man I love for something far greater then beauty, and he loves me for the same reason."  
  
"But that is where you are wrong Princess. From the moment I saw your face, you have enchanted me with some spell to want to be with you. If you don't believe me ask Anna, I tell her everything I feel."  
  
"All I'm saying here, is don't get caught up with this arrangement. My heart can not love another while my love still breaths. And I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
  
"This love you speak of what is his name?"  
  
"His name is Dondel, the son of a peasant. Who has won my heart with out convictions, he means more to me than life it's self. That's why I'm warning you Legolas, don't let your heart get in the way of this arrangement, for just remember it was forced upon us, with no love involved."  
  
"I some how can't help but feel completely helpless. My Queen to be is in love with another, and has already warned me not to win her love with Court acts."  
  
"Amin hiraetha I'm sorry Legolas, it's just how I feel."  
  
"That's why my father gave us this time to get to know each other and my form a love between us, but you don't even want to try. It's not like I want to be married in the first place. And I don't me any offense to you my princess, cause there is nothing I wouldn't love about marrying you, but since we're force to be married the you can a least give us a try. If this marriage does go through, I don't want to marry someone that doesn't even want to love me back!" I turned away for her cold glance though I could still feel your eyes burning into my back with her stare. I walk over to the balcony cause I really need time to think this whole thing out.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone prince. Quel kaima sleep well Legolas." She was walking out of my room.  
  
"Quel kaima to you tarienamin my princess Andrial!" I whispered.  
  
~*Some where in the Palace*~  
  
Anna's personal view  
  
"King Thranduil,. I would like a word with you?"  
  
"Yeah Lady Annadel, what can I do for you tonight?"  
  
"You can do a lot, and call this whole wedding off. Both Legolas and Andrial, are miserable about it. Well I know the princess is pretty upset about it, I haven't really checked on the prince. I think this whole thing was a bad idea to begin with!"  
  
"Now Anna, it was your idea, you thought the too would like each other, now you want to cancel after I announced to my entire kingdom?"  
  
"Well Legolas does like the princess, but she just told me something that I know won't be pleasant to hear."  
  
"And what would that be Anna?"  
  
"That she's is in love with another elf. She's heartbroken that she has to leave the elf she loves!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry this arrangement, can not change. Legolas needs to grow up, and Mirkwood needs a Queen again. The marriage will proceed as planed. They better learn to love each other by the first Snow Fall of winter." I can't believe he won't put a stop to this marriage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
~*Told in Andrial 's personal view*~  
  
I can't believe Thranduil won't put an end to this marriage, before things get too out of hand. I'm going to end up loosing two of my closest friends, and I can't afford that with one being my cousin, oh what am I going to do. I some way have to get Legolas and Andrial to like each other some how….Wait a minute why is Andrial coming out of Legolas' room? What were they doing in his room, obviously not what the King wants them to do. She's sure leaving in a hurry, I would really like to know what they were doing.  
  
"Hey Legs, can I come in??  
  
"Sure Anna!" Instead of turning to look at me, kept his attention looking out of the balcony.  
  
"I saw Andi leaving your room, care to tell me what you to were doing?"  
  
"Talk, that's all. She just wanted to rip my heart out before there is anything to be ripped!"  
  
"Amin hiraetha, mani marte? what happened"  
  
"She just informed me of her lover and that she doesn't want anything to do with me. Not to mention that told her I had feelings for her and she just threw them in my face. She doesn't even care about anyone but herself."  
  
"That's not true Leggy, she is just scared as you are. Surely you can't expect her to give up everything she loves. I myself just found out of her secret love, and she normally tells me everything."  
  
"Was this the surprise you had for me Anna?"  
  
"Uma….I thought you would enjoy Andrial's company. It was your father and Galadriel's decision that you were to be married. I just thought you would like her, but I didn't know of her previous relations with the other elf. If I have known that, I definitely would not have tried to get you two together. I only wanted to see you happy Legs!"  
  
"I know this Anna but I am happy, I only wish my father wouldn't presser me into things like this marriage. I should be able to marry someone of my own free choice!"  
  
"And you and I both know Leg's that that would take all eternity for that to happen" I looked at him sternly."  
  
"Hey, I would marry. I just haven't met the right elf to do so with. If I have met Andrial during the Fellowship, I would have without a doubt, went back to Lorien, to pursue her before all this could happen."  
  
"See I was right you do have an interest in her, Leggy you sly elf."  
  
"More like I had an interest. She made it clear not pursue her, so I'll do as she wish. She said we could just learn to be friends and nothing more."  
  
~*In the Palace Garden*~  
  
Andrial's personal view  
  
I did the right thing, I know I did. I didn't want to lead him on, I had to tell him straight. If it was the right thing to do why do I feel so guilty. I can't help that Legolas just wants to make me happy.  
  
"Psst, Andrial. Over here in the bushes!"  
  
"Who's there?? I demand to know!"  
  
"Since when have you ever demanded anything from me, that I wasn't willing to give you already?"  
  
"Dondel, is that you melamin? my love"  
  
"It is I melamin. Oh how I've missed you. Oio naa elealla alasse. Ever is your sight a joy."  
  
"I have missed you as well, I don't think I can go through with this."  
  
"Tula sinome lirimaer. Uuma dela melamin. Come here lovely one. Don't worry my love"  
  
"How can you say that Dondel. I can tell that the Prince has a fondness of me already!"  
  
"I can see why, lle naa vanima. you are beautiful I only say not to worry because I feel that you will come back to me. And no taren will have tarienamin prince, my princess  
  
"I only wish you were right melamin. It's just I can't help but feel guilty if I were to leave Legolas. Tonight I told him of you, and I saw the hurt look in his face. But he understood that my love for you in unbreakable."  
  
"That is why I'm here melamin. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but you must know this now."  
  
"What is it melamin?"  
  
"You should except what Legolas has offered you, he is better suited for you and not I."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have deceived you! I have been married to another as long as I've know you!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
~*Still in the Garden*~  
  
Still in Andrial's personal view  
  
"What did you just say?" I hope I didn't hear right!  
  
"You heard me straight. I have been married with Lady Tulia for the past two years. I didn't want to tell you, cause I thought I was in love with you!"  
  
"If you were in love with me you would have told me the truth in the beginnings!"  
  
"But I do love you Andrial, it's just I found out that she is going to have a baby, and I just can't abandon my child."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have abandon you wife either, but you did. It doesn't even matter. I made a fool of myself in front of the prince for you. A worthless elf."  
  
"Amin mela lle! I love you"  
  
"Auto miqula yrch! go kiss an orc And I hope I never see your face again Dondel!"  
  
~*One Week After*~  
  
"Are you sure Andrial is ok? I mean I haven't seen her in a week Anna. Surely her engagement to me isn't so bad!"  
  
"Leg's I'm pretty sure it is bad to be married to you!"  
  
"Anna I'm serious, she hasn't even come down for any of the meals. She has locked herself from the rest of the world!"  
  
"I'm sure it's not because of the marriage Legolas, so you can relax. It must be some other problem."  
  
"You don't know? I thought you two were best friends?"  
  
"And as I told you before, she does not apparently confide in me like I would hope. She has locked me out of her life also Legolas. That's how I know it's not you that troubles her!"  
  
"Then what else could it be. I just got to go talk to her. Are you coming with me Anna?"  
  
"Like I'm going to miss out a chance to find out! Lead the way!"  
  
~*In Andrial's Room*~  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Servant My Lady, I have come to check on you!" Anna said.  
  
"I am in no need of anything you can go away!" Andrial replied.  
  
"It is by order of the King that I see you!"  
  
"Very well come in, but you will find that everything is quite alright!" She gasped as she saw who walked in the door. "Anna, Legolas, what are you doing here, where is the servant girl?"  
  
"We're her. We came to see want is troubling you!" Anna asked.  
  
"Nothing, I…I just want to be left alone."  
  
"My Lady something is wrong with you I can tell. You haven't left you room in a week. You don't even leave your room to eat dinner with the other elves. Surely this whole arrangement with me isn't that bad to you."  
  
"Oh Legolas, it isn't that that upset me so!"  
  
"Then what is my lady, so that I can see it fixed for you!"  
  
"Well your presence here isn't helping things. For I only lock myself away from you for I am ashamed to look upon you."  
  
"Ashamed of what my dear? You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Andrial please just tell us what is you are talking about?" Anna stated.  
  
"It's for all the nasty things I said to you one week ago. I was so stupid to say the things I said to you Legolas!" Andrial's eyes began to form tears I could tell she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"But you said nothing, but your feelings. And how your love for Dondel was…"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you but please to not say that name to me, I rather die then here it again!"  
  
"Why what has he done to you Andrial that's making you so upset?" Anna questioned her.  
  
"The night I left your room I saw him in the Palace garden."  
  
"And what did he say to you my lady?"  
  
"He told me the most unbearable news I could ever hear. Especially after the things I said you Legolas!" Now she was definitely crying, I could see the tears streak her face.  
  
"Andi please just tell us what he said to you?" Anna asked again.  
  
"He told me that he was married to another the whole time he knew me. I can't believe I wasted my heart on such an insufferable elf. I feel so helpless, I knew I should have paid more attention to my mother.  
  
"I can't believe that elf would do this too you!" Anna said irritated.  
  
"I'll shall his head for making you feel this way my dear!"  
  
"I only weep because my mother told me to be caution with the one I love, and I didn't listen to her!" Andrial cried. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
The months that past have been ever so peaceful for me. Andrial and I have come to grow very fond of each other, after that dreadful night. We did almost everything together. We would often take afternoon rides, where Andrial will tell me some of the most important things to her. I felt she was closer to my feeling then my own father. After that night, when Andrial final laid out everything that was bothering her, I felt my heart leap out for her. She wasn't tuff like she made herself out to be, but she was kind and gentle inside.  
  
"My lady, shouldn't we be heading back by now?" I asked Andrial while we sat at an open stream.  
  
"This place is too beautiful for me to leave it now. I wish to see the sunset Legolas!"  
  
"But the road is far to dangerous for us to be out in the open like so."  
  
"Do you doubt your ability to save us if something were to happen. For I know that Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, is a strong elf warrior that isn't afraid of anything."  
  
"It's not that I'm afraid, I'm just worried about your well being. Creepy things crawl around Mirkwood at night. That is why it is smart to be safe behind closed doors."  
  
"Sure we can leave right after sunset, please??" She gave me the most saddest look I have ever seen.  
  
"Alright, but we must leave right after. For Giant Spiders run these parts of the woods!"  
  
"Thank you so much Legolas, the sun is setting in a moment it won't take long." I had my bow and arrows ready just in case anything was going to take place while Andrial wanted to watch the sunset.  
  
"Legolas, isn't that a beautiful site. All the colors mixing together, caa naa vanima It is beautiful"  
  
"Not as beautiful, as the rays of the sunset shines on your silken face, which makes thee even more beautiful, if possible!"  
  
"Legs, your just saying that."  
  
"No, I mean it from the bottom of my soul. You are like an elf I have never seen in my long years. You cherish natural beauty, and so do I, that's why I cherish you so." Andrial took one look at me, and then redirected her stare at the dying sun. I didn't want to bother her in her moment of peace. So I just kept my guard for foul creatures.  
  
"Legolas, did you hear that?"  
  
"I did, I think it is time for us to go, while there is still light!"  
  
"I have no desire to disagree with you there!" She gathered herself up off the ground and jump on to her horse, and I onto mine.  
  
"Ride hard Andrial, and don't look back."  
  
The horses sped away as fast as horses could run. I looked to the side of me and noticed that Andrial wasn't there. I was trying to listen with caution at my surrounding, trying to listen to another set of hooves beating against the ground. But I hear nothing. I turn my head and find Andrial laying on the ground with her leg pierced with an orcish arrow. I jumped off my horse with out if even slowing down. All I could think about was the woman I'm deemed to marry was lying on the ground wounded.  
  
"Tarien, tarien Andria. What happened?" slightly shocked at the sight before him.  
  
"Legolas, look out?" Right then I saw an arrow fly right by my face, hitting a tree in the process.  
  
I notched my arrow, and shoot whatever came into my view, that didn't appear to be elvish. One by one, I shot as many orcs, as possible, and one by one they dropped to earth's floor. When, all the orcs I could see were dead, I went on a fast pace towards Andrial.  
  
"Tarienamin, don't worry I'll get you too a healer!" In one swift motion I took Andrial body in my arms, and carried her to my horse.  
  
"Taren Legolas, I feel so weak." Said Andrial in a weak voice, I knew right there that the arrow must have been poisoned.  
  
"Uuma dela, tarien. Lle anta esta tarien, esta!"Don't worry, princess. You need rest, princess rest I felt her head lean up against my chest, as she fell into a sleep she could not control.  
  
I road as hard as I could to get back to the castle, except if felt as if I would never get there. I saw in the lights of the surrounding city in a distance and knew I was getting closers to getting help for my potential wife. I still can't believe that Andrial and I have went from her hating me, to great friends in the three months that we've known each other. However for me, I know there's more I want out of the relationship. Her she is lying in my arms clinging on to life with what strength she has in her. Oh how I would give anything to make sure she'll be alright. I mean to know for sure that she will live through this. This Angel in my arms has become more precious to me than just being forced to marry her. What was that? Someone gasping for air. I looked at Andrial…  
  
"Andrial No!! You can't Leave Me. NOOO!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
~"Where am I what happened, where is Andrial. I must see Andrial" "You will, we are going to her funeral right now Prince Legolas" "What, the princess can't be dead. She isn't dead. She wasn't suppose to die, die, die……"~  
  
Waking up in a cold sweat, which isn't offended for us elves, I turned my head to see it was daylight. About high noon, to be more exacted. Where was I, this isn't my room.  
  
"Sir Elf?"  
  
"Uma, my Lord?"  
  
"Where am I? And if you can pray tell what day is it, for I have no memory!"  
  
"You are in the Healer's quarters, and it is AlduyaThursday 16 of LotesseMay Sir!"  
  
"But when I left with the princess, for our ride. It was IsilyaWednesday 8. Have I slept that long?"  
  
"Uma, my Lord. You have been ill since your returning with princess Andrial in your arms."  
  
"The princess, where is she? Is she alright?"  
  
"She is in the room next to this one, and no one can tell if she will be the same again. She has yet recovered from the poison. Only time could tell her fate. The healers have done all they can." I got up as fast as I could and ran out the door to the next room. "Prince, you must not leave. You have only just awoken!" I cared not what the servant requested, I had to see her.  
  
What a sight that laid before me. This Elven woman, I thought was the most beautiful of all, was lying half alive, and at the same time half dead right before my eyes. I wept inside fearing this was some how my fault. This elf is lying wounded and poisoned, and I couldn't prevent it. I walked slowly and with caution towards her bed. She really was a beautiful elf. She is supposed to live not die. I knelt down beside her bed, and took a hold on her small pale hands.  
  
"Aiya tarienamin, sut amin merna lle coia ar'qual. Oh my princess, how I wish your life will be well I can not help but wish it was me and not you! The life in you that once shined brighter than the stars, has now faded like another sunset, that is not guaranteed to shine for another sunrise. How could this happen? You have only been here for 3 months. And of all things to happen. " Holding your hand to my lips.  
  
"The one elf I have ever really cared about, is now fighter for her life. Please Princess, my princess, wake up for me please. For I have found the one thing I have longed for. A friend, a lover, a wife. You can't leave me Andrial, you must come back to me. I should have told you before, how my feelings for you are stronger than just being friends. Though I am confused about it. All I know is that if you die, my life would be incompletely for all eternity." I kissed her softly on the hand as a single tear rolled down my face and polished her fragile hand.  
  
"You know they say an Elvish tear, can cure about almost everything! As long as it's pure and from the heart." I turned around abruptly.  
  
"Aiya, father. You have frighten me, for I am afraid I have let my guard down!" I said standing up to face my father.  
  
"Son, how it is good to see you up and about again!" My father embraced me with a hug.  
  
"It is good to be up again, though I feel I should have staid asleep, for this grief wouldn't be a pain to me, father." I said glancing at Andrial's motionless body.  
  
"I know, it was terrible. I feared for the worst when I saw you entering the castle with this child in your arms."  
  
"While I was asleep, I was dreaming about my future with this elf. It was a happy future, when things began to spin. I thought I have awoken from my wonderful dream. Only to be confronted with a dead body being laid out in a tomb of rock. Then I feared the worst. And I woke up from my sleep."  
  
"All will be alright. She is Galadriel's daughter. She has the power to live, so as long as she holds on to that, she will defeat this. Son you have to believe this!"  
  
"I do father. I want to be her husband. I want to rule a kingdom with her. Start a family of my own with her. I could not want anyone else."  
  
"Shall I move the wedding up sooner?" My father asked with a question look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no father. I have yet to tell Andrial how I feel. Afraid she will hate me afterwards, I can not live with that."  
  
"How is your relationship with the princess anyways?"  
  
"Well, she does not reject me like she use too. She has not shown any signs, that she might return my affection. So that is way I have not shown them to her."  
  
"You know son, maybe she might want you to show her. Maybe she is afraid you don't like her for the things she said to you!"  
  
"Father, If I didn't like her, I would not be spending all my time with her. Don't you think??"  
  
"Yeah, but the female mind works strangely. I know, your mother was like that!"  
  
"Legolas, Help Me. Legolas….NOO!" Screamed Andrial out of no where. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
"I'm right here melamin, uuma dela!" I held her shaking body in my arms.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. You're alright. I was so worried about you!" she rapped her arms around my neck then returned my hug.  
  
"Worried about me? You were the one that was wounded. Father?"  
  
"Dear Child, how are you feeling?" said my father as he came around her and sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Oh King Thranduil, I have the worst dizziness imaginable. Surely there is something the healers can do for me??"  
  
"No, I'm sorry child, there is nothing. All you need is rest." Fathers stroked his hand against her hair.  
  
"Well do I have to stay here? I really wish I could stay in my room, and rest there."  
  
"Sure Andrial. Anything you want." Legolas stretched forth his hands for the princess to get up off the bed. Only for Andrial to flinch from the pain in her leg once hitting the floor.  
  
"Legolas, I don't think I can make it if I walk. Maybe I am stuck in here after all."  
  
"No, Andrial your not. I will carry you just to fulfill your bidding." With that I took Andrial's body in my arms and proceeded to carry her to her room. Father kissed her on her head and told us he had matters to attend to so he left us.  
  
While carrying Andrial, I found that she has tightened her grip around my neck. Afraid I might drop her. "Andrial, I can assure you that I will not drop you, so you don't have to hold on so tight!" "Oops, sorry!" Once inside her chambers, I laid her upon her bed, and covered her inside a light blanket. I took a small cloth and dipped it into a washing bowl. I lightly wiped off her face with a damped cloth, to rid of the sweat that formed with a mixture of the hot summer air and the sudden awakening she experienced.  
  
"Diola lle thank you Legolas. You have been so wonderful to me. I could not even think of a way to repay you for all you have done for me."  
  
"Andrial, there is no need for you to say thank you. I do what I do because it is the right thing to do. I can not let my future wife lay hurt and I care not. It is quite the contrary, because I care a lot." She turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with my eyes. Also just then the doors open suddenly.  
  
"Thank Vala your awake Andrial!" Anna came running towards her friend. " You two Legolas, we and have been so worried for both of you."  
  
"Anna it is great to see you again also!" Anna gave Andrial a big hug and then gave one to me.  
  
"How are you two feeling?" asked a curious Anna..  
  
"Well, my leg is still in pain, but Legolas here is scratch free of pain!" She looked at me, beginning to glow again on the inside. If only my dear princess really knew how I felt. The pain that shot trough me once I discovered her injury.  
  
"You could say that!" If only she knew.  
  
"Hey Andi, you receive a letter from your mother, and I received one saying I have to go back now. I would have told you sooner but I didn't get much of a chance considering what happened. But I leave this evening. Here!" Anna gave Andrial the letter her mother wrote. However she did not open it.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not right now. Maybe later on." She replied clearing her throat. "Amin fauka!"  
  
"Malia ten'yulna?Care for a drink" Anna asked.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back. Legs will keep you company!" She said winking at Legolas as she went out the door.  
  
"Arwenamin, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am well, but you don't have to address me so formal. It makes me feel important, ant that is something I am not."  
  
"And why would not you be? I risked my life to save someone I knew was important to me. I cherish ever moment with you. I could not stand if those cherish moments never came again."  
  
What were you and your father talking about earlier?" I could tell she wanted to change the subject.  
  
"About my life, and about yours. He wanted to know if he could move the wedding up sooner, but I would not allow it. Not knowing your feelings for the matter."  
  
"Oh. Well then what are your feelings about it?" She asked me.  
  
"Do you really wanna know the answer to that?"  
  
"Well why not? If I am being forced to marry someone I do not know much about then, yes. I want to know every thought that is circling inside that brain of yours!"  
  
"But I do not think you would be please with my answers!"  
  
"Oh, how do you know? Do you know that much about me in these three months?"  
  
"I know enough. All I really need to know I already know!"  
  
"Well then. Let's make it even and you tell me what you think of this arrangement."  
  
"Alright! Ever since I looked upon…" I was cut off as Anna came through the door.  
  
"I have your drink Andi!" She gave Andrial a flask of cold liquid. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
1 June has came and gone it is already mid July for us now. Anna has return to Lothlórien, the first week of June. It has been lonely with out her here. I would like to think that things between Andrial and I have gotten better then before…but I can't. I can barely get the chance to see her now. I've been to busy with stuff, and she has (I believe) been avoiding me. Why for the life of me I can not figure out. I have been by her side since that awful incident. And now for pay back, I think she's giving me the cold shoulder.  
  
"Hey Legolas, come here for a second…I need you to get something for me!" Pergolas my best friend in Mirkwood called out to me.  
  
"What is it now Perry?" I retorted in a not so nice of a way.  
  
"Gee you don't have to be me. I just wanted to know if you can reach this box for me!"  
  
"I'm sorry…I just got a lot (and I do mean A lot ) on my mind that's all."  
  
"Care to talk about it? You know we talk about almost anything." I reached on the shelf and brought the box down for him.  
  
"It's about Andrial. She been very distant from me…and every time I get the chance to see her, and I'm about to bring it up, she excuses herself from my presence."  
  
"That's weird. Everyone in to woods think you are getting along great."  
  
"Yeah, probably because we don't get to see each other. I mean, you know that we use to take afternoon horseback rides almost every day. Now that's just a memory for me."  
  
"Aww, Legolas. I'm sorry this is happening. I know you have strong feeling for her and all."  
  
"Yeah, I do. However, obviously she does not feel the way I do! Anna I really think she's the one. I mean The One!"  
  
"That's funny Legs, I mean of course she's the one. You are marrying her after all silly."  
  
"That is not want I meant, Ann, and you know it. I mean if we weren't arranged to be married. I would still think and feel this way even if it were different!" I started walking out side to Pergolas' balcony, and once I was out side coincidentally, I saw that Andrial's bedroom was right across from me. Andrial was looking out of her window, though she looked sad, and as if she's been crying.  
  
"What do you see out there Leg?" Perry asked me.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing. Just looking out at the sky." She looked stressed. As if looking to the stars for answers. Her arrangement with me can not be that bad, can it? She really looks distraught, I wonder if I should go check on her? Wait who is that guy behind her? What is he doing in the Palace?  
  
"Hey Perry, something came up, I have to get going!" I didn't even give him the chance to say good bye before I ran out of his room and down the corridor straight for Andrial room.  
  
I was worried about her safety. She did give me the idea that she was in trouble from the distraught look upon her face. I ran with great speed down the passage way feeling I'll never get to her in time. I had one more corner to turn and I ran smack into something or somebody.  
  
"Ouch….Can't you watch where you are going?" A voice said that sounded really familiar to me.  
  
"Lila, I'm so sorry. I was in a bit of a rush, as you can tell!"  
  
"Your Highness, I didn't know it was you. Care to help me up?" She out stretched her hands as a sign to help her up.  
  
"Sure milady, but I really must go!"  
  
"Prince Legolas, your not just going to do a hit and run, are you? After all, it was me that you hit."  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Lila, but it's a matter of the future Queen's state, and I must see her!" I stressed the future Queen because I knew Lila has some tricks up her sleeve to get herself into the royal family.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyways, when did you take a liking to this "arrangement" of yours. I thought you were against this idea."  
  
"I was, until I thought about how I get to marry the most enchanting elf in the entire kingdom. I wouldn't think of having anyone else as my Queen!"  
  
"Well, the enchanting ones, always leave the companion with a broken heart!" She added snickering.  
  
"Well, court ladies always has the most experience but never chosen as a mate, more thought of as a play mate!"  
  
"How rude, even for a Prince. Good Day your Highness!" she stormed off in a rage. And this was my cue to go check on Andrial. When I got to the door, I heard kicking, and a muffled scream, sounding like a cry for help. I barged into the room., to find the most horrific sight ever. The princess being raped. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 "Get you hands off of her!" I screamed in rage, pulling out my twin blades.  
  
1.3 "Sir, this is private so get out of here before someone gets hurt!" The guy screamed.  
  
1.4 "Yeah, that is my future wife that you happen to be raping, and the only person getting hurt here would be you!" Andrial looked at me with thankfulness glowing in her eyes and also ashamedness crossed her face. She leaped to the side behind me, when this unknown attacker came after me.  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 I was certainly swifter then he, for I moved out the way and blocked all attacks. While fighting, I was thinking if I wanted to kill this elf or just injure him enough to let the guards take him to the dungeon. With all the noise from his sloppy attacks...the guards should be here real soon. This guy is really no match for me if I have time to be thinking. This unidentified elf leaped towards me, missing me again and fell to the ground. He made a chucking noise as if he'd been pierced with something.  
  
"Get up you cowardly dog, I demand you to get up and fight like the half of an elf that you are. You don't go around trying rape my wife, or anybody I love without having to answer to this elf!" I kicked him in his side, which turned his body. I found out that the dumb fool landed on his own knife.  
  
"Legolas, what's going on. We heard swords play, in the direction and head this way!" my chief guard asked.  
  
"I caught this fool, raping my bride. But the dumb fool landed on his own knife. Please take this dreadful body away. And instead of a proper burial, just burn it. And bring me the ashes. I have things to take care of here."  
  
"Yes, your highness,. right away!" Two guards dragged the body out of the room. I walked over to the crouching Andrial.  
  
"Andrial?" I laid my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she said through all the tears. I got her blanket and draped it around her fragile body.  
  
"Tarienamin….." I stroked her hair. "It's ok Andrial, I've got you. I won't let you out of my sight!"  
  
"All these bad things are happening to me. I've never had any problem. Until I came here that is." She stated in a whisper. "I know you have it in your power to do so. I want to go home Legolas."  
  
"But…tarien you can't go." I stuttered. "I need you here Andrial. I need you to be with me. You can't leave me here, where you go I shall follow!"  
  
"Legolas you know you can't follow, your kingdom needs you here. And maybe if I go, no more hurt would come upon you."  
  
"Andrial, if you've brought any then upon me then it would be happiness. I enjoy every moment I have with you. Nothing has ever brought me so much joy. You can't leave me Andrial, you can't!" For the first time in many long years, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I can't looser her.  
  
"Oh, Legs, I enjoy being in your company just as much. I have to admit that I was wrong about you. But that is why I must go. Every since I came here, it has been nothing but grief here. What happened with the Orcs two months, and now this. Can't you see that all I bring is pain?"  
  
"No I can not see it that way, for you have brought me a new joy for living. I fire in my heart that burns for you and you only. And I'm afraid if you leave, that fire will burn out, and I will then have nothing." Yep, and tear was rolling down my eyes.  
  
"Oh Legolas, please don't cry!" She brought her hand up to wipe my fresh falling tear, but I caught her hand and place it over my heart.  
  
"Do you feel that Andrial? My heart beats for you, for I would sacrifice my life so that yours may be spared."  
  
"But why Legolas, why almost risk death to spare me?"  
  
"Because I….." I trailed off afraid of her reaction when I finish my sentence. "I love you Andrial, I have since I first laid eyes on you. Sure I wasn't happy about are arrangement at first. But then Anna helped me realized just how special you were to me, and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else."  
  
"Oh Legolas, but…" I stopped her sentence with my lips pressed against her soft lips. Long have I dreamed about this moment, and no dream can be thought of to describe just how perfect it was to kiss her.  
  
"Amin mela lle Andrial, and I will not have it any other way." I lifted her into my arms to carry her to her bed, when she stopped me.  
  
"Please Legolas, I much rather sleep with rats then sleep in this room again. Um…my I please stay with you for the night?  
  
"Sure melamin, I'll do anything for you!" I carried her off to my room, and I could swear I felt eyes looking at us. Once inside I laid her out on the bed, and covered her up. I was about to walk out the door when suddenly.  
  
"Please Legolas, don't leave, I need you to stay with me!" I wasn't going to be asked twice. I closed my chamber door, and walked around to my bed.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Andrial was laying with her back to me.  
  
"Yes, could you hold me for the night?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
~*In the Palace Halls*~  
  
Andrial personal view  
  
What a night, first that palace guard jerk's attempted to rape me, then Legolas' confession of his love to me. Ah, Legolas! He has been nothing but wonderful to me, and that kiss. Oh that kiss of his was perfect out of this world. And last night…last night sleeping in the same bed as Legolas was simply wonderful. His strong arms holding me close to his chest. We went to sleep with his arm draped around me, just for me to wake up in the same glorious position.  
  
"Hey Princess Andrial!" I turned and looked the direction the voice was coming from. It was from a Palace Maiden, you know King's personal maiden.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lady Lila is my name milady. I heard you had a pretty rough night!" She sneered at me.  
  
"Yes it was, Lila. Thankfully my future husband was there to take care of me. The attacker did get to live to see this morning!"  
  
"What? Legolas killed him?" with a shock expression on her.  
  
"No, the jerk landed on his own knife, and killed himself!" A sadden look came across her face. "Did you know this young attacker Lila?"  
  
"Um….oh no milady. Only knew of him from the gossip out in the halls. Well as long as you are ok." Testing her truth I had to add.  
  
"Yes, Legolas made sure of my safety. He allowed me to spend the night with him, in his chambers!"  
  
"Really?" This time her look was even was worst.  
  
"Well, we are after all arranged to get married." I left his presence and carried on what I was going to do.  
  
~*Legolas' bedroom chamber*~  
  
Legolas' personal view  
  
What a wonderful night. I finally told Andrial how I felt about her. Though she didn't reply her feelings back, she also didn't reject it. So that must be a good sign I hope. After all she did ask to sleep in the same bed with me…My bed. I'm a happy elf, that's for sure. I held her delicate body all night…Wait where is she!  
  
"Andrial? Where did you go?" this can't be good. She's gone!  
  
"Good Morning Legolas, I trust you slept well right?" Andrial came into my room carrying a tray.  
  
"I did, but how about you?"  
  
"Simply wonder, thanks for asking!" she laid the tray down on the near by stand.  
  
"What do you have there?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought that it would be nice that we ate breakfast here instead of with the others in the Mess Hall. I brought food for the both of us." He hand me an apple and I gratefully took it from her.  
  
"Thank you melamin!"  
  
"Legolas, you didn't mean what you said right, please tell me you didn't!"  
  
"Of course I meant it, every single word. Amin mela lle, never forget that melamin, never!"  
  
"Oh Legolas, somehow I feel the same, though I can't express it, my heart is still weak from Dondel deception to me."  
  
"Melamin, I'm not expecting you too. As long as I can call you my own with out force of this marriage, then I won't feel guilty when we have to say I do."  
  
"Legolas, you truly are amazing and don't deserve such love from an elf, but I am glad I was chosen to marry you, and not that Lady Lila elf."  
  
"You've met her, how?"  
  
"She stopped me in the halls. She obviously knew me, and what freaked me out was that she knew about last night. And when I told her that my attacker was dead, she showed off a shocked look about her face. I asked if she knew anything about the elf, and she denied it."  
  
"Look, melamin, I must warn you about her. All she wants is my Title, and when you came, it gave her competition. So please regard any comments she throws at you. Just know, you'll be the only elf in this elf's heart." I leaned over to her, and kissed the side of her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Legolas!" We finished are meal, and she scooted closer to me, and laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
"You know Legolas, as much as I want to go home. I could never leave you here to suffer with Lila, could I?  
  
"Na, I don't think you can. Plus I probably wouldn't let you get the chance to leave me"  
  
"Your right, I wouldn't leave, that because I love you to Legolas!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Son, You do know that your wedding date is coming sooner then expected."  
  
"Yes father, I do know of this." My father asked for my presence.  
  
"Have you made any process with your future bride. It is September son, the first snowfall is not that far away."  
  
"Yes father, we have made great process. In fact, we love each other and have been sharing the same bed, more then once."  
  
"Ah, son. I knew things would work out. Does you old man know how to pick them or do I?"  
  
"Yes father, you can. Though I do believe I could have won her heart on my own!"  
  
"That you can do, after all you are a Greenleaf. I just wanted to speed up the time that's all, son. You know, I'm not getting any younger and it is soon time for me to cross the rive. I can't leave you without a Queen by your side."  
  
"I know father, good choice in elf maidens father. But if you excuse me father, Andrial is expecting me in the garden."  
  
"Sure son, you may have your leave of absence!"  
  
"Thank you father!"  
  
I tried to get to Andrial's location as soon as possible, though people kept coming up to me trying to hold a conversation. My life with Andrial has blossomed like a rose during spring time. And if I'm correct, it was Spring time when Andrial came to Mirkwood. She is my life. We do absolutely everything together. We made it a habit that we had breakfast in bed in my room, instead of eating with the other elves. Most of the time, Andrial slept with me in my bed. It's not that there wasn't sexual attraction between the two of us, its just Andrial needed someone to hold her at night. She hadn't really forgot that night, though I treat her like the beautiful princess I know she is.  
  
"Legolas!" Andrial shrieked once she saw me.  
  
"Good morning, melamin!" I walked up to her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Mmm….isn't ever morning a good morning with I wake up next to you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know your right!" I smiled at her and she returned a warm smile back at me.  
  
"Hey, I thought you and I can walk up the hills today, and maybe have lunch there!" She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze edging me to go along with her idea.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, melamin. Shall I prepare the picnic lunch?"  
  
"No need, Legolas. I'm already a step ahead of you!" She pulled a picnic basket out from behind the bench. "I knew you would agree so I already got things ready." She gave me her cheeky smile. I can never turn her down with that cute smile on her face.  
  
"Shall we go Milady?" I held out my hand for her, and she gladly accepted it.  
  
"Yes we shall, my good sir!"  
  
We walked to the spot that we normally go to when the two of use wants to be alone. It was a grassy plain, right near a roaring waterfall. It was a beautiful site to see. I use to come here alone, when I was trying to escape me royal duties. And that is when Andrial stumbled up here, and found my little hiding place. Ever since then, this has always been are romantic getaway.  
  
"Hey, Legolas. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind beautiful?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Are you looking forward to being king of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Seriously, not really. If fact I'm starting to wish I wasn't an only child. That's what my father wanted to talk to me about. Just reminding me once again that he can't stay here forever. That's why he's pushing this wedding."  
  
"Well, actually I don't mind the wedding being pushed. The sooner we get married, the faster those flying fleas will lay off you."  
  
"Flying Fleas are they?"  
  
"Yeah, just like fleas the suck the life out of you. And not leaving anything of you for me. I don't like sharing you Legolas….You're supposed to be all to your future Queen."  
  
"Aye, and I do belong to you. Those other fleas will just have to find themselves another elf to suck on."  
  
"You're silly! But just one more question."  
  
"Sure fire away!"  
  
"Well, now that you have a queen to help rule along your side, does that easy the nervous feeling?"  
  
"You know melamin, it actually does!"  
  
"Good, cause I don't feel as nervous anymore about being a Queen when I know you'll be my king."  
  
"Glad that I relieve your nerves. Now come here?" She sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"I really do love you Legolas."  
  
"And I love…..Hey what was that!"  
  
A/N: Just for all those that have been reading this story….thank you! But is might be the last updated chapter for a bit….but I'll try to post every Friday if I can…Have Fun R&R Plz! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"M ani nae tanya Legolas?" (what is that)  
  
We both heard a disturbing noise coming from the cluster of trees from behind us. The noise became louder as the sound was coming closer.  
  
"Andrial, please stay here!" I asked of her.  
  
"But, Legolas. I want to see what is going on too!"  
  
"Please melamin, I almost lost you once. I don't want to take that risk again."  
  
"I'm a big elf, Legolas, I can handle myself!" she spat back at me.  
  
"What if they are Orcs or something dangerous? Then what will you do? I'm the only one here with a weapon."  
  
"Then I will just have to run back to town to get help. And I."  
  
She was interrupted by an inhuman like sound coming from the stirring trees from behind.  
  
"You know Legs? I think you're right and I'll just stay put!"  
  
"Diola lle melamin!" (Thank you my love)  
  
I prepared my arrow for any sudden attacks. Whatever this foul beast was, I can only imagine it was not human in the least. It was definitely not an elf like being, so the possibility of it being an orc was out of the question. Then it hit me. Only one type of beast lurks around this part of Mirkwood. I could only be a.  
  
"Oh my god, Legolas. Watch out it's a giant spider!" Andrial shrieked with pure horror.  
  
These creatures were twice my size. I noticed one heading in our direction, and as fast as my elven senses would allow, I quickly shot this ruthless thing right in its left eye. The body of this creature came crashing into the earth's floor. One by one they were coming towards us. I heard a loud shriek coming from Andrial's direction. I quickly rushed off in her direction, dodging the spiders that were in my path. She screamed for the second time and that is when I noticed her being dragged by her left leg. I took my elven knife and ran towards the beast, and cut off his left that had a hold on her.  
  
"Don't worry about me; just go get the rest of them!" Andrial said in between breaths.  
  
She was referring to the three remaining spiders. I am really sick of this, every time Andrial and I are alone something happens. Think back to the time I thought I would loser her, gave me a sudden urge to go on a killing spree. The spider with the lost leg was the first to charge at me. Since I was out of arrows I had to use my knives. It was not a pretty picture, and I mean that for the spiders. It is a real shame that the earth's floor was being washed in this spider's cursed blood.  
  
"Melamin, lle tyava quell? Lle anta amin tu?" (Do you feel well? Do you need help?)  
  
"Amin naa quell!" (I am well)  
  
"Let's get you back to the palace where you belong."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Realy, no harm came upon me."  
  
"Be we should really get you back. Just to check if you are completely okay."  
  
"Fine, but I don't need you to carry me. I'm fine on my own!"  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
"Really I'm fine, I think." I helped her get upon her feet when she cried out in pain. " Put me down Legolas!"  
  
"Sorry melamin, I thought you said you were fine?"  
  
"I thought so too, until I stood up!"  
  
"Please forgive me, but I have to."  
  
"To do what Legolas.?" then I answered her question. "Oh!"  
  
I had no choice but to lift up her dress so I could take a closer look at her leg. Sure enough it didn't look too good, but not too bad either.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you better not be down there taking extra glances if that is why it is taking you so long!"  
  
"No Andrial, but thanks for the idea..." I gave her a grin.  
  
"Legolas!" She hollered.  
  
"Don't' worry love, but it does look like your leg is swollen a bit. Come let's try to get home ok." 


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note: Will Update Soon again I promise.sorry for the inconvenience to anyone that likes reading this story.  
  
~Elvish Princess~ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I carried Andrial back to the palace, and for the most part she stayed asleep. I knew, once I was able to get her to the healing house, her leg would be fine. A giant spider's bite is poisonous, but it does not linger long in elvish blood. All she needed was something to take care of the swelling and the pain.  
  
"Good day Sir Dûniach, I have brought your most favorite patient back to you."  
  
"Is it Lady Andrial? I swear I need to just make her, her own room?" the healer replied.  
  
"Yeah, well this time it is not as serious. She has been bitten by a giant spider, and is in need of some medicine for the swelling and pain!"  
  
"That, I can cure. Lay her down on the cot over there and I'll prepare the medicine she needs."  
  
"Thank you Dûniach, I owe so much. While you take care of her, I must go visit my father about an important matter."  
  
"Sure, I'll watch over her." I left her in the safety of the healers and took my leave to my father's quarters.  
  
As I was walking down the halls I ran into the Lady Lila, and I knew I would never get by her without at least saying hello.  
  
"'Quel andune Lady Lila, how are you today." (Good afternoon)  
  
"I am doing well fine Prince." She said while bowing towards me.  
  
"That is pleasant to hear. Well I must leave thee for I must see my father."  
  
"Now? I have not seen much of you lately, surely we a due for a chat?"  
  
"Not now Lila, I must find my father." I really didn't want to be there longer then what I had to be.  
  
"Well if you must. We really do need to get together sometime just to talk!" Did she say what I think she said?  
  
"Lila, you know as long as Valar is still alive I will never make plans to be with you. I have someone in my life, so you can dig your claws into some else's hair." I stormed off on that note, not giving her a chance to even put the things I said to her together.  
  
I found where my father has been hiding. Apparently he's taken a fascination in the palace gardens.  
  
"Father I must have a word with you!"  
  
"What is it, my son?"  
  
"Princess Andrial and I were attacked earlier today but a group of giant spiders."  
  
"It is good to see that you two are okay."  
  
"That is not really the case. Andrial was bitten by one of the spiders." I saw my father's face show the sign of worry. "I have just come from the healers. It's not a bad bite, but Dûniach is getting some medicine ready for her as we speak."  
  
"That is a relief to hear. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
"No father, but is concerning the princess. I'm worried about her. It's like I know she wants to be here with me, but yet she's longing to return home."  
  
"I thought she was home?" Father gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"Well, I mean Lothlorien. She wants to go home. That's the one thing I noticed about her. When we go on our walks together, all she talks about is things from back home in Lothlorien. I know she's not directly saying to me she wants to go home, but I think that is because she knows I want her to stay here." I took a seat on a near by bench frustrated with today events and now trying to come to a conclusion about my princess.  
  
"Well she stays because she shares your love Legolas, don't forget that. However, maybe she is home sick. She has not seen her family in over half a year."  
  
"Are you saying I should allow her to return home, and call off the wedding?"  
  
"Well not exactly, it's not really you allowing her to go home, but maybe you should arrange for her to visit home. That would ease her homesickness, and you will."  
  
"Be here alone!" I finished for him.  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll have Parry and me here!"  
  
"However, no one too wake up next to. Or no one too hold at night. Or no one too spend my day with when I want to be far away from society."  
  
"Wow, son, you got it bad don't you? I was not aware that your feelings for the princess were this strong!" He walked over to me and took a seat next to me. He draped his arm over my shoulder. "Look at it this way. You know you want nothing else more for Andrial but for her to be happy. Letting her return home for a visit, you know will bring her happiness. The first snow fall is not due for another two months. Allow the young princess to return to her home for a month. I'm sure she'll be glad to return back to you."  
  
"It sounds so easy to do. But I would not know how to cope. To go through Hisime with out her." (November)  
  
"It's easier than you think. The absences of her will only make your love for her grow!"  
  
"Then I know what I must do. Though, I do not wish to do it."  
  
A/N: I know a lot of people have been expecting this chapter, but don't worry I'll be able to update a lot more so plz tell me what you thing and R&R. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
There she was, lying in our bed with the peaceful aurora surrounding her. She looks so calm, as if nothing had happened. It really hurts me to do what I'm about to do. Before Andrial, my life has been dull. The everyday life of a prince, boring. Now, I have someone to share my personal thoughts with, someone to be with during the long hours of the night. I mean I enjoy having Pergolas around me, but personally there are some things Pergolas just can't do for me. I hate the though of having to wake her up, but I figured I should tell her now then to wait for me to think about it and change my mind. I leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on her lips to wake her up.  
  
"Um, I like this wake up call better. I think I need waking up a little more!" She lifted her head closer to me and brought me down unto the bed. She started to kiss me more passionately. Causing me to forget what I came here for anyway.  
  
"Wait, love!" I unwilling pulled myself away from her. "I really need to talk to you!"  
  
"What is it?" She setup and began to purposely taunt me by leaving small trails of kisses on my neck, and then she slowly started to massage my shoulders working her way down my back.  
  
"Really Andrial this is serious, I need you to listen to me!"  
  
"I am listening. Just talk!" She started nibbling on my ear. This is too much!  
  
"Look, I was talking with my father, while you were in the healers house, and we came to a decision about something."  
  
"And that would be.?" She said in between her nibbling.  
  
"I decided you should visit home for a month if you wish to go!" I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't take the offer.  
  
"What?" damn it she stopped. (hehe had to add that)  
  
"I think you should visit home for a while. I know how much you miss your family. And I know you would be happy if you went. And with everything that has happened this year maybe you need time." I didn't even get to finish my speech that I practiced because Andrial grabbed me hard and brought her lips to mine. I didn't know a person that had just been injured could have this much energy in her. The kiss was full of passion, and I could tell a whole lot of gratitude in it also.  
  
"Oh Legolas, do you mean it? I can go home?"  
  
"Yes, I think it will do you some good. To see your family and friends again."  
  
"Really, Legolas I love you so much!" This time she actually grabbed me so hard that she pulled me down on to the bed with her. Man, If I knew this was all I had to do to get her to react like this I would have did this a long time ago. "I love you," she said in between her kisses. I began to pull away.  
  
"But you have to come back. You can't forget that!"  
  
"Why would I forget that? I have the man I love and the man I'm going to marry right here in Mirkwood. Lothlorien is just my home where my family is. But this is my permanent home, with you!"  
  
"Okay, now you've made me the most happiest elf in the world." It was my turn to passionately kiss my wife to be. That night we held each other in our arms, hoping it wouldn't be our last. We made our own little secret pledge to each other to progress our love for each other in the absences of one another. We secretly already said our wedding vows that night in each other's arms.  
  
A/N: I know this is really short, but I wanted to be straight forward with the characters instead of adding extra stuff to make it longer. I hope you enjoy and plz R&R. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The following day came quicker the normal. It seemed like time sped up to my princess could leave me sooner than expected. It was a very gloomy day throughout my kingdom. A smile could not be found on anyone's face today. I figured everyone knew I was unhappy, so in turn they became unhappy. Pergolas was standing right next to me, I knew he was there to give me some kind of hope, but his presence wasn't helping me. The only thing or person I wanted was the one that was leaving. When I agreed to this it sounded like a good I idea at the time, but I was not aware that it would hurt this much. The only person that understood me for me was leaving. Even though I knew she would be back in a month, it still felt like she was taking a part of me away.  
  
"Legolas?" Pergolas startled me.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"She's coming, cheer up. You don't want her to feel guilty for wanted to go home do you?"  
  
"I know; I just can't find a reason to be happy right now!"  
  
"Knowing that this will make Andrial happy, doesn't make you happy? This is something she wants so bad, can't you just be happy for her?"  
  
"I don't know, a part of me is happy, but then the other part is upset! She means the world to me. I just don't want to loose her!!"  
  
"Shh.here she comes!" Pergolas told his friend, he didn't want Legolas to say something that might make Andrial change her mind about going.  
  
"Well good morning Pergolas, how are you?" Andrial asked making small talk.  
  
"I'm fine your highness, and you?"  
  
"I'm thrilled to see my mother again, and all my sisters! Good morning Legolas." She looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hello, I wish you a safe journey princess!"  
  
"Why are you being so formal, you act like I'm not coming back?"  
  
"What else would you like me to say?" I stepped closer to her so only she could hear. "I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"And I will miss you also, but before you know it I'll be back and we'll be married. Then we can spend the rest of our eternal life together." She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "It gives you something more to look forward too doesn't it?"  
  
I took a hold of her hand and lead her to her horse. "You know your right, as always. But it still doesn't mean I won't miss you terribly."  
  
"I know but it eases the pain a little, don't you think?" She gave me a hug.  
  
"Yes it does, in more ways then one!" I raised her head to look at me. "Amin mela lle Andrial, and don't forget that." I kissed her softly on the lips. This would be the first time we have ever expressed public affection. The crowd around started whistling and cheering behind us. We pulled away with a soft blush upon our faces. "Have a safe journey arwenamin." I helped her onto her horse. (my lady)  
  
"Amin mela lle Legolas, namaarie!" She head off without another word.  
  
"Namaarie!" I whispered to myself.  
  
Now I knew for a fact that when she left she took a part of me with her. My whole world that was lightened up, now turn cold and gray. Pergolas came up and stood right next to me as we both watched her party leave Mirkwood.  
  
"It will be ok Legolas, I promise!" And with that he left my side. Everyone return to their business as I stood there by myself. Or so I thought.  
  
"Your highness, care for some company?" Lila stood beside me.  
  
"That is quite alright, I rather be to myself!"  
  
"It's a pity, you should know by now that I do not take no for answer. Come you haven't eaten breakfast!" She took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I longed to just stand there hoping she would change her mind to return to me, but she didn't. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
You learn a lot about yourself when you are alone like I am. I found out that with out my love, my pride and joy, that I am empty inside. Oh damn me for just letting her go, I should have went with her, I wanted to go with her. But now it is too late. She is already in Lothlorien, leaving me in misery to spend my days with Lila. It has only been two weeks without her, and I have waited daily for any letters from her, but I have received none. Surely she is not suffering as I am, or she would have sent me a letter the moment she got there. I look like a mess spending all my time in this room waiting.  
  
"You look like a mess, Legolas!" Pergolas announced scaring me.  
  
"You do know you should knock before entering some ones bed chambers?"  
  
"Of course, but I would not deprive myself of startling the prince, now would I?  
  
"Is there a reason for this?" I said sternly.  
  
"You can stop the attitude Legs, I am not your woman, but I am your best friend. And this best friend wants you to get up, get dress, and get out of this confounded room! You have been in it for a week! You know you need sun light, you are looking kind of pale."  
  
"I am hiding from Lila, my room is the only room she can not enter without being invited in first. She insists on choking me with her presence. I guess since Andrial is gone, she feels now is her time to get my attention. But it is only making miss her more."  
  
"That is it, if I have to drag you off that bed myself, so help me, I will!  
  
"Ok I am up!" I jumped out of bed. I did not want another incident like the last time he dragged me out of bed!  
  
"Good, after you eat something, meet me in the Archery training grounds ok?"  
  
"Fine I will be there!"  
  
"And do not try to stall, because I know of every hiding place you have here in Mirkwood. I helped you find them!"  
  
"Pergolas, will you go! I said I would meet you, so I shall. Now leave me to get ready!"  
  
"Fine, you can find me on the training grounds, after you eat something!" I rolled my eyes at him as he closed my door behind him.  
  
After I knew he complete left, and was not listening on the other side of the door. I laid back down. I said I would meet him so I shall, but he did not give me any time limit. I laid there thinking of her. What is she doing now that she is home?  
  
:*~In Lothlorien~*:  
  
"Hey Andrial, what do you have there?" Annadel came in behind me.  
  
"It is nothing, yes nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Oh come on let me see, please!" She begged me.  
  
"It is just a letter I am trying to write for Legolas alright?"  
  
"You have to let me see that. Is it a mushy letter you are going to send to your lover boy!"  
  
"Anna, please! I have been trying to write this letter for a week now. I'm trying to find the words to say to him!"  
  
"Oh come on, it can not be that hard to tell someone you love them and miss them!" She snatched the piece of paper from me and began to read it out loud.  
  
To my dearest love Legolas,  
A day has not gone by that I was not thinking of you. I miss being wrapped in your arms and I miss hearing you say you love me while holding me when I sleep. Even though this past year hasn't really be the best time for me, I still miss being there in Mirkwood. It has been hard with out you around me, but it is even harder to say what I am about to say. Since being home my life has change, the rose in my cheeks have returned and I am a lot stronger. That is why I can not return to Mirkwood and marry you..  
  
A/N: Please review I know you've been waiting for an update but this chapter is for you guys!!! Please R&Rn to me, but she didn't. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"Andrial you can not do this. I will not allow you to do this to Legolas. You can not do this to him. Please tell me this is not what you are going to send him., please!!"  
  
"Look Anna stay out of it. I want to stay here, this is my home. I love being with Legolas, but I love being home more. He will just have to understand!"  
  
"Understand what? That you are cutting his heart out and just throwing it away. How could you want to do this to him. He loves you and you are going to repay him with this."  
  
"Do you think I want to do this to him. No I do not! I also do not want to live there, why can we not just live in Lothlorien instead? I am happy here!"  
  
"You can not live here Andrial, because he is the PRINCE of MIRKWOOD not of Lothlorien. Can not understand that. He has duties to his people. Just like you have duties to do what your mother tells you to do. I can not believe you are going to do this to him. After everything he has done for you, putting his life on the line for you, and this is how you repay him. By stabbing him in the heart. You obviously do not love him as much as he loves you!"  
  
"Do not even question my love for Legolas, and I suggest you remember your place Annadel. For you are in my fathers house the King of Lothlorien, and you will remember your place!"  
  
"How could you, I thought I knew you but obviously I do not! Have a nice life your highness. I will just leave your fathers house so I do not have to remember my place is lower then you, which you are dirt right now! Good Bye!!"  
  
She stormed out of my life, that night I just stared at the sealed envelope with my complete letter inside. Wondering if I should send this off to him. No difference anyways since his beloved cousin is already half way there to Mirkwood to tell him of our conversation. I put the royal seal on it to make sure it gets to him. I handed to the night guard out side my door and told him to find someone to deliver this letter to the Prince of Mirkwood, that it is important that it gets there. After I made sure it was on its way there, I cried myself to sleep fearing if what I have done was a mistake  
  
:*~In Mirkwood~*:  
  
I actually did end up honoring my promise to Pergolas, I did show up, but extremely later then he expected. It was actually great to spend time with him again, while perfecting my already perfect aim with a bow and arrow. The next day Pergolas challenged me to a competition, and of course I accepted. Many of the people in the court stopped to watch the competition Pergolas and I have started. All cheering for their prince, but really cheering for the both of us.. After winning the competition I was walking on a garden path back to the palace when I ran into..  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry about that your highness!"  
  
"I am sure Lila. Here let me help you up!" She grabbed my extended hand she got up off the ground, while dusting the dirt from her dress.  
  
"I heard you won the competition between Pergolas and yourself. Congratulation!"  
  
"He lets me win, however this time I do not think he did."  
  
"Well Congratulations anyways, I am sure credit can also be given to your remarkable talent in archery. I must bid you farewell for I was heading out!"  
  
"Alright, I shall see you at dinner then! Farewell." What see her at dinner, now I am delusional. I walked past her before she could figure out how to prolong her time with me.  
  
I started back up the trail, when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. The sound was coming before me so I quickly walked up the path. As the voice was getting louder, I could have sworn it was coming from Andrial. However as I got closer it did not look like her, it was Annadel instead. I ran up to her!  
  
"Anna what are you doing here?" I quickly grabbed her into a hug.  
  
"I came because we need to talk!" She said sternly.  
  
"So talk, what's this about?"  
  
"In private Legolas, in private!!" She guided me into the place. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"So tell me what is this all about?" I asked once we enter my chambers. "although what I personally want to know is how is Andrial doing, I do miss her so."  
  
"You just had to say that, just to make it harder on me to tell you what I have came here to tell you!"  
  
"Anna what are you talking about? Did something happen that you are not telling me about?"  
  
"It's your beloved princess, or should I say your Queen of Dirt!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, you are talking about the future Queen of Mirkwood!"  
  
"That is just it, she is not the future Queen of Mirkwood because she is calling off the wedding Legolas. She does not want to marry you!"  
  
"How dare you spread these lies Annadel! Cousins or not, you have no right to say things that are not true!"  
  
"Fine, do not believe me! As your cousin I would never lie to you, but you obviously are to stuck up on love to believe me. Well you should be receiving a letter from your precious Andrial. I know what it says and believe me, you are not going to like it!"  
  
"Leave Anna, now! Just go, I do not wish to discuss this with you no more. I know her, she promised to come back, and she will you hear me? Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine, do not come running to me when she breaks your heart, and believe me that is what she is going to do! You know you two deserve each other in your own sick way. The both of you refuse to listen to truth and reasoning, but instead you throw away the only person that actually cares about you!" She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
What if she is right, what if I am going to get a letter with such hurtful meaning to it. No, she promised she would return, so I am going to uphold her to that.  
  
:*~That night at the evening meal~*:  
  
After the encounter with Anna earlier, I have felt a pain in my heart all evening. I know she always tells the truth, but my heart wants to believe that she is making this whole think up. I remained to myself the entire night, I did not even find it in my strength to fight Lila off, but something tells me she got the message that I wanted no company. I felt even worst inside when I noticed at the being of our even meal that Anna did not attend. She must really be hurt that I had called her a liar, but what was I suppose to do just let her talk about the one person I have ever loved. Besides she was wrong, I have yet to receive a letter from Andrial, which part of me was grateful and the other part longing to hear from her.  
  
"Are you alright son?" My father said while he interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, father. I am a little tired!" I answered truthfully.  
  
"I heard Annadel was back in the forest, have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes I have father!"  
  
"Oh good, now you will have some one else to hang around with instead of the god-awful friend of yours!"  
  
"Actually we had a bit of a disagreement. I do not even know if she is still in the forest!"  
  
"What!? You two had an argument? That is certainly not like either one of you. Tell me what was the subject of your argument?"  
  
"Father, out of due respect, I rather not talk about it. At least not right now in front of our guest."  
  
"Very well, but we must talk about this after dinner!"  
  
"Yes, father!" I sighed once again.  
  
Things were going good at the evening meal. As I sat content in my seat, I watch how all the elf couples pared off onto the dance floor. I felt another pain in my heart when I realized I had no one to pair off with. Now that Andrial is home in Lothlorien, I obviously can not dance with her. But before I met Andrial, Anna and I always danced together at evening meals. Now I do not even have that either. I was about to retire to my quarters when suddenly the music stop as well as the people dancing.  
  
"Your Highness. An urgent letter from Lothlorien has arrived for Prince Legolas. I was given strict instructions that I am to leave it in the hands of the Prince only from the Princess Andrial!" 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Your majesty, did you not hear me? This is an urgent letter that I must give to your prince. My mission would have failed if another hand besides the prince were to touch it. Please, allow me to deliver my letter and I will be off!"  
  
I was about to walk through the doors that led into the hallways of the palace, when this elf surrounded by guards was screaming to be set loose. I turned and walked back to my father's table.  
  
"What is going on, father?" I inquired.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I have a letter from you from Princess Andrial. I have been given orders that you alone take this letter from me. Please, release me to finish out what I have come here to do. Then I will leave peacefully back to Lothlorien!" Cried the messenger.  
  
"Release that elf so that he may complete his task." The guards release him and he began walking towards the King's table. "I will except this letter and offer my apologies for this out burst of cruel action brought onto you. I also offer you a safe haven tonight so that you will be well rested for your journey home!"  
  
"In all honesty your highness, I rather leave now! Here take what is yours and I will be off." He handed me the letter and it was indeed from Andrial because it had the royal seal. True to his words, he ran out of the hall and rid out of the palace walls back to Lothlorien.  
  
"What is it my son? Read what it has to say!"  
  
I opened the letter and began to read it to myself:  
  
Dear Legolas (my love),  
  
By now you probably already know what this letter is suppose to  
contain. Annadel found me writing a letter to you and read it. Right  
now, she is probably already there and has already told you  
everything. But please finish reading this letter before you hate me.  
  
Believe me Legolas I do love you. You have brought out a side of me  
that I did not even knew existed. My decision to stay in Lothlorien  
has nothing to do with you. I want you here with me more then  
anything. However you have your duties as a Prince and must fulfill  
them. And as I am a princess I have chosen to not fulfill my duties  
to marry you. I am going against my mother's wishes and my heart by  
staying here but I do not feel safe being in Mirkwood.  
  
When I am with you I feel safe, but that is only because I am in your  
arms and I know you would never let anything ever happen to me.  
However, when you are not around that is when I feel unsafe. I have  
strange visits from other elves, and I find unnerving messages around  
my room. I really feel that someone is after me Legolas. I cannot  
explain these feeling to you, though I know you would understand if I  
was to explain it to you. I just cannot stay there, fearing that  
someone is trying to end my life.  
  
Please know that my decision has nothing to do with my love for you,  
because you know I love you with all my heart and nothing has changed  
that. However, I love you so much to stay away, I know if something  
was to ever happen to me you would blame yourself and never move on.  
I know you Legolas; so do not deny that you will not do that. Feel  
free to come visit me anytime; you know where I am  
  
Sincerely with love  
  
Andrial, Princess of Lothlorien  
  
I stood there in awe. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I'm not sure if I showed it but I was hot. My father asked me what the letter contained but I ignored him. She was right; I cannot believe she was right. I cannot believe she is doing this to me. What about my feelings, do they even matter? Trying to compose myself I excused myself from the hall. As I began to walk towards the door the anger kept building up in me. I stopped in front of one of my father's priceless vase, one that was given to him by the leader of the dwarfs. I looked at it closely, remembering that this particular vase was Andrial's favorite. Without thinking a picked it up, and with all the anger that I had in me I threw it clear across the room, barely missing Lila's head.  
  
"Legolas! What is the meaning of this?" My father asked in his most stern voice, the kind of voice he use when handling affairs.  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I balled the letter up and threw it at him. He caught it with ease. My father gave me a rather questioning look but I ignored it and walked out of the hall.  
  
A/N: Please oh Please review.I know it's getting good I'll try to update soon a possible 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Where did everything go wrong? One minute I am the happiest elf in all of Mirkwood, and then the next I feel like an Orc just ripped the life out of me with its blade in one blow. I have never felt such pain before in my entire existence. How could she possible do this to me? I gave her my heart and soul, and everything and for what? To be thrown aside. If she was feeling like this why could she not tell me? Oh the awful things I have said to Annadel, now I have hurt her in the process and all she was trying to do was soften the blow for me. I'm such a jerk!

"Legolas, open the door right now!" It was my father.

"Uma father!" When I opened the door I was surprised to see who else was standing beside my father. Both elves did not look to happy with me at the moment.

"I am only here to see you look like an ass in front of the court!"

'Oh, Anna I am ever so sorry for the harsh words I directed towards you. I just did not think she could do this to me. I did not want to believe it to be true."

"Legolas, you knew of this?" My father asked sternly.

"I only knew what I was refusing to believe. Anna came by earlier to tell me but I did not listen to her. But if you read the letter…"I addressed my attention back at Anna. "Why didn't you tell me that she was being threatened? You left all of that out this morning"

"Look, I did not read all of it ok. I stopped right after reading that she was not going to return to Mirkwood. I guess I treated her the same way you treated me. I acted rashly against her too for trying to hurt you. But I didn't think about her feelings at all. She never told me any of this."

"Look you too, you have all of eternity to make-up for your wrong doings, the matter at hand is that Andrial is not coming back, and with just cause."

"Ada, how can you say that? Her cause is no better then anyone else's. Why did she not tell us? We have one of the finest militant regimes amongst the elves. She would have been well protected if someone is foolish enough to threaten her."

"That does not matter, my son. You of all should know that if an elf can not move freely amongst their will, they soon become reckless with the desire for freedom. And that is exactly how Andrial feels. She would have become under the protection of the guards. Her freedom would have been taken from her if she had notified you. And I can be almost certain that you with out hesitation would have had her well guarded at all times during the day and night, and in your absence!"

"Well what else am I suppose to do? If someone is after her, I want to know who. All I want is for her to come back to me. I can not just forget about her and move on."

"I know son, and I understand you are grieving but that is not going to help solve this matter any quicker. I will send a letter with Annadel to Galadriel and ask her for her counsel on the matter. Surely, she will not return her daughter where her life may be in jeopardy."

"No! I want to go, I wish to see her. I need to know there was nothing else that is keeping her from staying with me. I have to see her face to face. Because if this is the only thing, then I will resolve it; however, if her eyes tell me there is something more, then I will leave it and let her be. I wish not to make her do something against her wishes any longer."

"As you wish Legolas; however I do hope that you control your temper when you get there. If you are truly like me, then your temper will be as short as mine when it comes to certain matters of the heart. Although, if you are gone, then who around here will you leave in charge of finding out if Andrial's suspicions are true?"

"That is where you come in Anna." I walked over to her and held her hands in mine. "Look Annadel, I know that I have done you wrong, and you have just reasons to know do as I request right now. However, I need you to do what you do best, and figure out what is going on in the halls of this palace. I would not trust this with anyone else. I need for you to help me. If there is anything I can do to help make up for everything I said I would be glad to do it, if you do this for me please."

"As much as I am going to regret this later, sure Legolas, I will do this for you. However, from now on when I'm trying to tell you something you have to listen, even if you do no want to believe it."

"I can do that. Father, prepare your letter I wish to leave as soon as possible! I plan to bring her back, but I have to convince her that is it safe for her to return. Anna, just keep me informed of any news you might find out!" With that I left to return my princess to me.

A/N: I know I have lacked in my duties as a writer, but I do plan on finishing this story. Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In Lothlórien

"How can you do this to this family young lady? You know what is at stake with this marriage between our two woods!"

"But mother, how can I stay when I know my life is in danger? Some one is after me, and I do not know who!" I tried to explain.

"Look…" The lady Galadriel took a slow breath. "I understand your worries. And I wish for nothing but you to be safe, but what does that have to do with breaking off the engagement to prince Legolas?"

"Because, I feel that it is because of my engagement to the prince that all this has happened to me. I truly thought about it. Everything was fine as long as I hated the prince and had eyes for another. However, I noticed that as soon as the prince and I got closer to each other strange things started to happen."

"Andrial, dear do you know how hard it is to believe that story?"

"Mother, all I am asking is that you believe me on this. I mean think about it. Legolas was at one point the most eligible bachelor at one point, I am pretty sure I have messed up some maidens chances of being the next queen of Mirkwood."

"But if you only tell your fiancé about all this…"

"Then I know what will happen." I cut my mother off. "Legolas cares for me too much to let anything happen to me, so he would put me under constant surveillance of the royal guard. I would no longer have my freedom to roam about the palace as I please. Mother, you know that is not the kind of life I want. I am a free spirit; I want to be able to move about how I please. And I know Legolas will mean well, but I can not live like that."

"So, if what you are saying is what is going on, you think that breaking off the engagement will help your situation?"

"That is exactly what I am hoping. I do miss being with him, but I can not like this person have the best of me."

"But dear, do you not think that this person is winning if you break of the engagement? They have pretty much won if you back down. You are giving them what they want."

"I did not think of it like that." I looked down and a defeated feeling weighted on my heart. "Mother, what am I to do? The way I see it I am in a lose/lose situation. Not to mention I have just given up on a fantastic elf!"

"My dear young one", my mother wrapped her arms around me. "The way I have foreseen it is you should follow your heart and marry the prince. I have already seen happiness in your future with the prince, or I would have never sent you to Mirkwood in the first place."

"How can there be happiness, if I could possible end up dead?" I looked up at her.

"Some things are for certain Andrial. I may not have seen these recent turn of events, but that does not mean that what I have seen will not come to pass."

"It is probably too late though. I am sure by now Legolas have received and read my letter. I can see him now breaking something. I have hurt him; there is no way I can ever get him to forgive me."

"If he loves you, and I am positive that he does, then he would not even ask for an apology from you. All he wants is you young one. You are my youngest, and I want what is best for you. I want you to follow your heart and be happy knowing you have someone that will treasure you for all eternity. If you give up now, you will never know how things could have turned out. You might be surprised with the outcome."

"I understand, mother. However, our future lies in Legolas' hands. I still wish to remain here in the golden woods for now. If Legolas still wants me to be his bride, then I must wait for him to come to me. I do not mean to be harsh, but I am too scared to go back. I have done what I done and I can not take it back, if I am still worthy of the prince then he must seek me out. If he does not come, then it is my own punishment for giving up on our love and I do not deserve him."

Back in Mirkwood

"Well, what news do you bring?"

"My lady, it is done. The engagement between the prince and the princess of the golden wood has been canceled."

"Excellent. And how is the prince taking the new?"

"Not very well actually; he stormed out of the dinning hall rather upset!"

"Well, I shall have to remedy that then. Finally, after waiting for so long my chance has finally come. Did anyone see you coming here?"

"No my lady, I was very cautious of who all was around me. Tell me, no harm will be done to the princess now, right?"

"Depends on how well she cooperates; now it is time to put the rest of my plan into action!"

A/N: I wanted to turn the focus to Andrial so you can get an idea of what's going on with her. From this point I might have to do a lot of bouncing between woods so nothing in the plot gets lost. Please R&R and let me know what you think!


End file.
